creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Vater
Ich öffnete meine Augen. Es war dunkel. Ich konnte nicht einmal meine Hand sehen, die ich direkt vor mein Gesicht hielt. Was passiert war, kann ich nicht sagen. Das einzige, woran ich mich erinnern kann ist, dass ich gerade von der Uni heim kam, mich in mein Bett geschmissen habe. Mehr nicht. Ich versuchte erst mal nicht, weiter drüber nach zu denken, sondern herauszufinden, wo ich mich hier befand. Ich tastete mit meiner Hand den Boden ab. Der Boden besteht aus Holz Ich rappelte mich auf und bewegte mich nach vorne, da ich ja irgendwann auf eine Wand treffen müsste. "Hey, du bist ja doch am leben. Ich dachte schon, ich sei alleine hier.", sagte eine Stimme, die direkt neben mir zu sein schien. Ich erschrak mich so sehr, dass ich stolperte und hinfiel. Ich schlug mir den Kopf an und verlor das Bewusstsein. "Hey. Hey!.." Ich hörte eine dumpfe Stimme in meinen Kopf. Ich befand mich in einen Raum, der so hell war, dass ich meine Augen zuhalten musste und selbst dann blendete es mich noch. Dennoch fühlte ich mich in diesen Moment glücklich. Ich spürte die Gegenwart meiner Eltern und Freunde. "Hey", die Stimme kam näher. Ich konnte die Stimme nicht zu ordnen. Ich konnte nicht einmal einen klaren Gedanken fassen, da diese Helligkeit, die dieser Raum von sich gab, sich so in meinen Verstand einbrannte, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, dass ich gleich zu Asche zerfallen würde. Ich klappte zusammen und kauerte am Boden. "Hey, öffne deine Augen" Die Stimme kam mir immer vertrauter vor. Also öffnete ich meine Augen und das Licht brannte sich in meiner Seele ein. Doch plötzlich übermannte mich ein Gefühl der Eiseskälte, meine Haut fror langsam ein, ich fühlte mich allein und der Raum wurde in pure Dunkelheit gehüllt. Ich stand auf und direkt vor mir, auf Augenhöhe, schwebten zwei rote Lichter. "Wach auf!" Ich wachte panisch auf und schlug wild um mich, traf dabei aber auf Widerstand. "Endlich bist du wach. Ich hatte mir schon sorgen gemacht. Es tut mir furchtbar Leid. Ich wollte dich gar nicht erschrecken." Das war alles also nur ein Traum... Warum habe ich trotzdem das Gefühl, als würde meine Seele brennen Ich setzte mich auf. "Wo sind wir hier?", fragte ich noch halb "betäubt". "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin zwar schon eine Weile hier, aber ich kann dir deine Frage leider nicht beantworten." Super, wir beide wissen nicht wo wir sind Ich setzte mich hin und lehnte mich an die Wand. "Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte ich genervt. Eine Zeit lang Stille. "Wir müssen warten, bis Vater wieder kommt." Vater? "Dein Vater?" "Ja mein Vater, also ich bin schon solange hier, dass ich mich nur an ihn erinnern kann und er ist wie ein Vater. Er gibt mir Essen, umsorgt mich und passt auf mich auf" Mir blieb die Spucke weg. "Willst du mich verarschen? Irgend ein Typ sperrt dich hier ein und du siehst ihn als Vater an? Du spinnst doch" Er überwältigte mich und prügelte auf mich ein. "Halt" - Schlag "Deine" - Schlag "Verdammte" - Schlag "Fresse" - Schlag Ich spürte, wie meine Nase den Schlägen nachgab und sich Blut in meinen Rachen sammelte. Ich wurde wieder bewusstlos. Ich befand mich wieder in dem dunklen Raum, der mich erschaudern ließ und in dem ich mich so einsam fühlte. Diesmal waren die roten Lichter, die beim ersten mal direkt vor mir waren, ein gutes Stück weiter weg und ich ging auf sie zu. Bei jeden Schritt hörte ich ein sehr undeutlich ausgesprochenes Wort. Ich nahm es als "Border" wahr. Die roten Lichter entfernten sich immer weiter von mir, obwohl ich schon auf sie zu rannte und plötzlich, von einen, auf den anderen Moment war ich wieder in den hellen Raum, in dem ich mich so wohl fühlte, der aber meine Seele zu verbrennen schien. Das meinte die Stimme also mit "Border" Plötzlich merkte ich einen stechenden Schmerz. Ich öffnete meine Augen und fand mich auf einen Stuhl, sitzend wieder. Die Helligkeit, die diesen Raum erfüllte, schmerzte in meinen Augen. Ich blickte mich um. Es war ein normaler Raum, mit laminierten Boden und ohne jegliches Mobiliar. Es gab nur eine Tür. Was sich hinter mir befand, konnte ich nicht sehen, da mein Kopf fixiert war und ich nur nach vorne schauen konnte. Plötzlich öffnet sich die Tür. Herein trat ein groß gewachsener schmächtiger Mann mit deformierten Gesicht. "Hallo, ich bin Vater", grinste er mich widerwärtig an. Er ging durch den Raum und es schien so, als würde er irgend etwas suchen und das, obwohl sich nichts in den Raum befand. Derweilen musterte ich ihn ausgiebig. Er ist in etwa 1.95m groß, und wiegt vielleicht 75Kg. Zu seinem deformierte Gesicht fällt auf, dass er ziemlich krumm läuft und das ihn mindesten 5cm kleiner macht. Er wurde panisch und schrie. Dieser Schrei nahm kein Ende und ich dachte, das würde nie wieder aufhören. Dann blickte er mich an und kam direkt auf mich zu. "Wer bist du? Woher kommst du? Willst du mir etwas antun?", sagte er verwirrt Er zückte ein Messer. "Du kannst mir nichts tun. Lass mich in Ruhe. Sonst tu ich mir selbst etwas an. Dann kannst du keinen Spaß mehr haben.", blickt mich dabei mit leblosen Augen an. Dadurch, dass er mit seinen Messer wie wild vor mir rumfuchtelt, geriet ich allmählich in Panik. "Ich will ihnen doch gar nichts tun. Ich möchte nur nach Hause.". Er blickte mich empört an und streichelt mir über mein Gesicht. Dabei grinst er widerwärtig und geht an mir vorbei. Da er hinter mir ist und ich mich nicht umdrehen kann, kann ich nicht beurteilen, was er dort macht, aber es klingt so, als würde er eine Tür öffnen. Er trat wieder vor mich. " Du wirst mir nichts tun, ich mache alles was du sagst." Ich blickte ihn ungläubig an. Versuchte aber mein Glück. "Dann lassen sie mich bitte raus" Er kam auf mich zu, steckte sein Messer weg und blieb vor mir stehen. Er schlug mir heftig ins Gesicht, packte mich bei meinen Haaren und grinst. "Ich meine nicht dich!" Nun war ich vollkommen verwirrt. Ich konnte einfach nicht zuordnen, was er von mir will, als plötzliche eine Person neben mir auftaucht. Der große Typ wich zurück. Die Person, die neben mir war, trat nun vor mich. "Hey", entgegnete sie mir freundlich. Die Stimme kenn ich doch. Das ist der Junge, der mit mir in den Raum war Der Junge, der vor mir stand, war komplett in eine dunkle Kutte eingehüllt und trug eine schwarze Sonnenbrille, die seine Augen verbergen. "Ich muss mich für die Unhöflichkeit meines Vater entschuldigen, aber er ist nicht mehr ganz klar im Kopf" Er drehte sich zum "Vater" um. "Du hast mich enttäuscht." Der Mann hatte sich in eine Ecke gekauert und stammelte leise etwas, was ich aber nicht genau verstehen konnte. Der Junge ging auf ihn zu und beugte sich zu ihm runter. "Soll mit dir das gleiche passieren, wie mit Mutter?" Der Mann schaute entgeistert zu mir. "Brother" Der Junge schlug ihm ins Gesicht. "Halt die Klappe!" Er nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab. Der Mann schrie laut auf und von einer, auf die andere Sekunde löste er sich langsam auf. Seine Augen wurden pechschwarz und er zerfiel in lauter kleiner Kristalle. Seine Todesschreie sind dabei immer noch zu hören. Der Junge stand auf, setzte sich seine Sonnenbrille wieder auf, wandte sich mir entgegen und kam auf mich zu. "Ich entschuldige mich für diesen Vorfall, aber es musste sein. Er war mir nicht mehr von Nutzen." Er blieb vor mir stehen und zog sich seine Kutte aus. Bei dem, was ich erblickte, stockte mir der Atem. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich in einen Spiegel schaue. Er war das perfekte Ebenbild zu mir. "Was soll die Scheiße", schrie ich ihn an. Er lachte laut auf. "Na, Na, Na. Nicht solche wurde mein lieber Bruder" Bruder? Was redet der Typ da. Ich habe keinen Bruder. "Ich kann mir schon denken, was in dir vorgeht." Er kam mir, mit seinen Gesicht unheimlich nah und nahm seine Brille ab. Er blickte mir direkt in meine Augen. Ich konnte nicht wegsehen. Seine blutroten Augen zogen mich in ihren Bann. Sie leuchteten genau so auf, wie die Lichter in den dunklen Raum. "Bist du wirklich so sehr überrascht? Hattest du nie das Gefühl, dass dir etwas fehlt?" Ich überlegte kurz. "Wenn ich ehrlich bin, nein", entgegnete ich ihm ängstlich. Er schlug mir ins Gesicht. Es tat noch mehr weh, als vorhin, da er genau meine Nase traf. "Ich bin dein jüngerer Bruder. Wir wurden nach der Geburt getrennt und ich wurde weggesperrt, da ich für den Tod unserer Mutter verantwortlich gemacht wurde." Seine Worte schockierten mich. Ich schaute bedrückt zu Boden. "Mir wurde erzählt, dass meine...unsere Mutter zu schwach war und während der Geburt starb.. Ich dachte, eines natürlichen Todes" Ich wurde wütend. "Also hast du meine Mutter umgebracht?" Er lachte wieder laut auf und grinste uns an. "Ich wurde dafür verantwortlich gemacht, aber nur, wegen meiner unnatürlich roten Augen. In Wahrheit aber, hast du sie umgebracht. Zuerst trat aus ihren Augen ein helles Licht, welches dann ihre Haut vereinnahmte, dann löste sie sich langsam auf und es blieb nichts anderes als Asche übrig. Mit ein was hatten sie recht, sie war wirklich zu schwach. Darauf hin wurde ich weggesperrt und verschiedenen Test unterzogen, bis mich dieser Psychopath, der sich selbst als Vater bezeichnet und mich danach "großzog", befreit hat. Er meinte, er besäße eine besondere Bindung zu mir. Er kümmerte sich wirklich liebevoll um mich. Das es fast schon ein wenig traurig um ihn ist, aber wurde mit der Zeit verrückt." Er stoppte. "Weißt du was mich wundert? Wir beide sind Auserwählte, wir beide haben eine besondere Gabe. Ich habe andere kennengelernt, mit ähnlicher Macht, aber sie waren bei weiten nicht so stark, wie ich es bin. Alle, einschließlich mich, haben das selbe Merkmal. Wir alle haben farbig leuchtende Augen. Warum hast du keine? Dabei spüre ich, dass du mächtig bist. Wenn nicht sogar mächtiger als ich... Ich verstehe das nicht" Ich konnte ihm nicht folgen. Das war alles zu viel für mich. Ich versuchte mich von den Stuhl zu befreien und merkte, wie sich die Fesseln langsam lösten. Er wandte sich von mir weg. "Weißt du, weshalb ich dich her holen ließ?" Er hielt kurz inne. "Ich werde dich vernichten", er dreht sich dabei um und lächelt mich an. Er stand ungefähr 4 Meter von mir entfernt. Er schnipste mit seinen Finger und ich konnte meinen Augen nicht trauen. Direkt unter seinen Füßen, wo sich sein Schatten befand, bildeten sich armähnliche Gebilde, die sich ausbreiten und den ganzen Raum vereinnahmen. Es ist wieder stockfinster. Dabei bemerke ich, dass es der selbe Raum ist, in dem ich mich vorher schon befand. Mich überkommt wieder ein Gefühl der Einsamkeit. Meine Haut friert langsam ein. Ich versuche weiter meine Fesseln zu lösen. Ich schaffte es und stand sofort auf. "Zu spät", hörte ich seine Stimme sagen, die aus allen Richtungen kam. Vor mir erscheinen wieder seine roten Augen. Er starrt mich direkt an. "Es ist soweit Bruder" Ich kann es zwar nicht sehen, aber ich merke, wie sich die Dunkelheit zusammenzieht und mich immer weiter bedrängt. Das atmen wird schwer. Ich spüre ein Atemzug direkt neben meinen Ohr. " Ich hasse dich...Ich hasse dich von ganzen Herzen " Ich spüre, wie sich sein "Arm" um meinen Hals legt und immer fester zudrückt. Als ich versuche mich zu wehren, merke ich, wie sich meine Haut kristallisiert. Mir fallen langsam die Augen zu. Ich fühle mich so leicht. Mein Leben zieht an mir vorbei. Ich hatte ein normales, unscheinbares Leben. Meine Eltern waren liebevoll, ich hatte sehr gute Freunde und ich war glücklich. Ich war nie allein. Ich spürte ein Gefühl der Freude in mir aufkommen. Mir wurde bewusst, dass ich nie alleine sein werde. Vor meinen inneren Auge breitete sich wieder dieses brennend helle Licht aus. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass meine Augen gleich verbrennen werden. Ich hörte währenddessen, aus weiter Entfernung eine Stimme. "Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Das ist unmö..." Die Stimme erlosch. Alles ist Hell. Ich spüre nichts. Es ist vorbei. Bin ich tot? Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Konversationen